


Orgasm（一）

by jiangxhen1101



Series: Orgasm [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangxhen1101/pseuds/jiangxhen1101
Series: Orgasm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608850
Kudos: 5





	Orgasm（一）

#abo，我也不知道会有几章，反正开车用这个就对了  
#桃A卿O  
#桃这么可爱怎么攻

董卿的发情期意外的来得早，连带着周涛都有些手忙脚乱。

接到董卿的电话是下午三点，听着电话那头断断续续的声音，还有意外不明的喘气声，周涛瞬间就明白了。

快步走到董卿的办公室，用钥匙将门打开，然后反锁，动作一气呵成。

刚进办公室得周涛险些被浓郁的奶糖味熏得发昏，一转身便看见董卿面色潮红的模样，她能感觉到自己的性器已经挺立起来。

不忍看到董卿难受，周涛连忙释放出自己的信息素，让她暂时能好受一点。

甜腻的水蜜桃味充斥着董卿的鼻腔，等周涛一走近，董卿几乎是把整个人都挂在了周涛身上，“  
快点……”声音近乎蚊咛。

周涛熟稔地撩开裙摆褪去董卿的内裤，不需要过多的前戏，alpha的信息素就足够让其湿润，手指几乎是没有阻碍地便滑了进去。

今天董卿穿的裙子，很好脱，周涛如是想着，三下五除二地，董卿的肌肤便全都暴露在了空气中，吻有一搭没一搭地落在董卿身上。

周涛把董卿抱到办公桌上，手指给予她的omega最大的欢愉，“你怎么发情期提早了？”不愧是台里最理智的alpha。

“你问我我问谁？”由于发情期的原因，语气的杀伤力近乎为零，只是平添了周涛心里的欲火，“做就做，话不要这么多。”

在董卿锁骨上轻咬一口，算是给董卿心直口快的惩罚，“永远不要质疑你的alpha，知道吗？”周涛脱下自己的西装裤与内裤，“成年的omega要为她地不知天高地厚而付出代价。”

现在已经不是会因情事而羞涩的年纪了，“我倒是……唔嗯……求之不得……”董卿的手握住性器，轻轻捏了一下，“别让我……不满意……”

omega狂妄的语言是对alpha最好的刺激，抽出手指，缓慢地把性器送入董卿体内，只是小小地抽动一下，董卿就有些遭受不住，发情期的omega向来敏感。

小穴润滑的程度超乎周涛的想象，这也让她更放心地动作，深深浅浅，满足着董卿最原始的愿望。

上面的吻温柔缱绻，下面的吻急促疯狂。

不得不说，周涛是一个很温柔的alpha，不然也不会让台里的omega都说着想嫁，只是把这份温柔放在情事上，难免有些过分了。

猛烈的攻势还没持续多久，在董卿落下生理性盐水时周涛地动作便慢了下来，这可不能满足身处发情期的omega。

董卿的手向下探去，抚上周涛的性器，语言挑衅，“你能不能别磨磨唧唧的，你是omega还是我是omega？”

“你别闹，我怕你受不住。”

这话董卿听了可不依，手熟练地套弄着周涛的性器，“我倒要看看是谁先受不住。”说罢吻住周涛的唇，和她的信息素一般甜，这人真是除了气场哪哪都像omega，也不知道怎么就成了alpha。

董卿动作娴熟得令周涛有些控制不住，估摸再这样下去自己也要提前发情了，一只手轻轻握住董卿那胡作非为的手，另一只手则攀上她胸前的双峰，“希望你明天还能正常上班主持。”

终于，在董卿的诱导下，周涛露出了她身为alpha的本性。

几乎每一次进入都抵上了生殖腔口，但这还不够，“就……就在里面。”董卿主动钳住周涛的腰身，让性器更深入。

周涛吻着双峰，“卿卿，上次避孕套用完了。”说话已经准备退出去了，奈何董卿死死地钳住她，“卿卿，别闹。”

董卿凑近周涛的耳朵，声音带喘而近乎委屈，“就在这里……”手顺着周涛的脊背一路向下，释放更多的信息素来刺激周涛。

几秒钟的时间后，小穴便被一股热浪席卷。

“抱歉……”周涛理智尚存，但她也隐隐约约觉得自己的发情期真的要提前了。

果然，眼前的omega依旧不老实，“周涛，口我。”这大概是董卿第一次提出这样的要求，但对于董卿的要求，周涛向来是满足。

身子缓缓蹲下，舔舐大腿内侧地动作还有些迟疑，“你别磨叽。”董卿又催促着。

舌尖探入小穴，湿答答的，起初还有些生涩，在董卿的指导下周涛已经摸清楚了门道，“你懂得真多。”周涛调笑道。

董卿没好气地白了她一眼，“反正你是个靠不住的。”今天的几句话是真的刺激着周涛了，恼羞成怒地将董卿翻个身按在办公桌上，文件都险些全部落地。

“卿卿，你今天很不乖。”正经的语气透露着周涛现在不算很好的心情。

被压的人却没点自觉，“那还请周主任好好调教一下我这不乖的下属了。”

空气中的水蜜桃味一下子变得很浓郁，和奶香味交缠着，周涛的发情期到了。

发情期的alpha是没有什么温柔可言的，理智也荡然无存，周涛自然不是个例外，当然再怎么样，她也不会射在里面。

待周涛一退出，董卿便强行翻了个身，一只手再度抚上性器，稍微缓了缓呼吸，“你每次都这样的话，很让我怀疑我的魅力，周涛。”

“你每次都只有发情期才来找我，这也很让我怀疑我的魅力，董卿。”

两个较劲的alpha和omega。

董卿用自己的行动告诉着周涛她究竟魅力有多大，周涛也做出回应。

小穴把性器咬得有些紧，只能释放出更多的信息素来润滑，周涛托住董卿地身子，有力地进出着，耳边细微的呻吟是最好的褒奖。

在一阵又一阵的高潮后，已是日薄西山。

发情期的浪潮勉强过去，周涛开始反思自己刚刚的行径，有些鄙夷，自己怎么就受不住刺激真顺着董卿的意来了呢？

好死不死地，董卿凑到耳边，“哪天我要是放产假，还希望主任好好照顾我了。”

周涛给她羞得说不出话，董卿无奈，每次都是这个样子，哪里有alpha这么久了还这么害羞的？

打扫好办公室后两人正准备回家，刚好碰上台长，“你们两个……还是要注意一下啊……”台长欲言又止，“下午张蕾给我反应说，她一个beta都闻到你们的信息素了。”

周涛不禁别过脸去，“下次会注意的。”


End file.
